The More You Hate, The Love Grows
by SoulStone
Summary: When Bella is left alone at Forks since Charlie left for work,she later finds out that he dies. Pained, she decides to move to LA to start things over but bumps into Carlisle,Charlie's old friend and father of the man she hates the most, Edward Cullen.BxE
1. ONE: Discovering Family Pasts

**AN: Hey Guys! So yeah, this story is actually an old one. I originally posted it in my other account, but I decided to post it here so I would really appreciate it if you Read and Review! :D Reviews are greatly appreciated, and to those who have read my old stories, I promise to update soon! Really! I really do honestly promise! :P I know I've said that before, but I now I have some free time. Oh! And I'm starting up this new story, so be sure to read that too! :D R&R guys and enjoy! I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except the storyline. :) Don't sue me WOO. ;)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER ONE- **DISCOVERING FAMILY PASTS

"Air Bed?"

"Packed."

"Cell phone?"

"Right here"

"Food for the road?"

"With me."

"Money?"

"Got i—Oh, Uh…"

"Ha! '." I rubbed those simple words into his face to get lucid victory and threw him a smug grin.

"Tricked ya. Got my wallet right here and the company's credit card rigghtt—here." He shoved the card right in front of my face and snatched it back.

"Ugh! I hate it when you do that." All that triumph went down the drain because he claimed it back with one of _his_ infamous smug smiles too.

Cheater. That was my thing.

I folded my arms across my chest while walking around the house behind him since he was doubling over the stuff he was bringing. I scanned my brain for any more reasons for him to stay behind; but eventually ended up empty.

"Look, I know you really hate it when you're left here all alone in Forks since it's such a boring place for you and too cold for your taste." Charlie stopped in front of me with an apologetic smile on his face, but I simply rolled my eyes at his remark.

"It's also really dull. Nothing even near this place can be somewhat entertaining; my friends are all out having fun in some warm place or enjoying their drinks in a tropical island but not me, cause you're leaving me in this dump. Why can't we just get a new place somewhere where there's _truly_ a sun? We could afford it; you're one of the highest paid employees back in the Company. Heck, I'd say we're even rich." I tried my utmost greatness to reason with this man, but he just wouldn't budge now would he?

"Bells, you know I don't like the sun. Besides, Forks is a lovely place. Not much on the appearance, sure, but it's a small town, and there aren't too many problems in small towns. The people here are hospitable and I'd rather stay in a place like this. Don't worry, okay? I'll be back before you know it." Charlie challenged to soothe me with the bit least reassuring tone of his that barely even worked. "It's just a couple of days in Portland. Two weeks, if that makes you feel any better. One little stubborn client to persuade and I'm out of there." His hands were on my shoulders when he comforted me, like I was a kid who was afraid of the dark and who needed some pep talk.

"Whatever, fine. Go leave. Enjoy." My sarcastic emotionless tone stated. I quickly recovered; realizing that I was old enough to actually be alone in this bleak and drizzling town. After all, I had _just_ finished College and my new found freedom hasn't been put to test yet.

"Wonderful. Now, if you get bored, which might be the whole time, I give you permission to roam around within the borders, I'm including Port Angeles." He said while crouching down to acclaim his bags.

"That's impossible, Dad. Port Angeles is actually one of the most dis-interesting sites I have _ever_ been to. I wouldn't want my truck to suffer and use the gas it holds just to waste it like that. How about…Uhm, Phoenix? Maybe in Chicago?" I quietly hoped.

"Very funny, kid. Anyway, you know where the emergency money is; right behind the brick. The police station is right across the street if something happens and—"

"Dad, I know what I'm doing. I'm 20, remember?" He was all frenzied just by the front door; I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Right, Sometimes I forget. Okay, bye now. I love you." He pecked on my cheek and headed towards his Camry.

"Love you too. Now go have fun in your businessman's business trip or wherever you're going. See you in a few." I almost shouted. I leaned by the wall on the front porch and Charlie was inside his car by the time I even finished. He shortly waved and I returned the favor. The vehicle was now on a distance and he was out of sight.

I turned back to the living room and had a stare down with the inanimate objects, secretly hoping for them to stare back to make things more interesting. Even if it was impossible.

"Ugh. I hate this place." I mumbled to myself, breaking my glare with the furniture which was frankly turning useless, and started to my room. "There's nothing to do…Damn Forks. Damn Freedom. Life's pretty much pointless if everyday is seemingly like this." I conversed with myself again. "Guess I could clean the house." I irritatingly exhaled and lazily dragged my body up the stairs and to my room. At a slow pace, I picked the pieces of garments that were lying around the ground and bed and threw them into a basket.

I walked into Charlie's room to see if it needed some cleaning and to my shock, it was honestly sanitary. Not bad for a man.

After basically haunting down every dust and dirt in the house and cleaned it just to kill time; there wasn't much left to do, except to risk myself and check the basement. Desperation and wanting-to-get-the-day-over-with won over me; I eventually gave up and stomped down the eerie bat cave in our house.

My one hand hung on the rail while I was stepping down the stairs; the other grazing along the wall to feel any sign of a light switch.

I landed safely on the ground and my face came across this some sort of metallic string. I lightly tugged it and the entire space lit up. Old-fashioned light…huh.

The basement was nothing spectacular; a standard rectangular wooden-floored grimy daunting room, although it was excellent storage for old things that we disposed of. I _never_ visited this disturbing forsaken place, except when it comes to desperate measures. Say, maybe…like now.

I strode over to the shelves at the back part; and my feet caught on this entrap that only caused me to stumble to the shelves. Heavy and sharp boxes flew down, only to roughly land on my back. My hand instinctively detached the items away and rushed to stand up; carefully supporting my back.

That's usually what my punishment for being such a klutz in this universe.

I was utterly dumbfounded and awestruck at the same time, it so happens to be that my tiny sky blue bicycle with training wheels was the reason why I fell in the first place. I hadn't seen this little rascal in a decade!

Nostalgia blinded me and a smile crept across my face. The bicycle was Charlie's first homecoming present for me; it was a surprise right after he adopted me back when I was seven. Charlie's really sweeter than what I give him credit for. He enormously treats me like his own daughter, with no regrets or depression of having a _real _one…

I found myself staying in the basement for the rest of the night; reading old story books, flipping through some handmade scrapbooks of me in elementary and high school.

Turning over a page, a photo fell down to the floor. It was crumpled and torn in half when I picked it up. There, displayed in what was left in the printed paper was a woman.

She had a bob-style haircut, her wavy orange-red locks reaching to only her shoulders. Her smiling face seemed young; perhaps around my age, but the photo was obviously taken years before, so she might be older now. There was an arm wrapped around her waist, but to whom the arm belonged to wasn't seen, that was where the paper was torn apart.

I turned the paper around and written behind it were hollow words.

'_Renee and Ch—_'

'_I will always lov—_'

Those were the only ones that were recognizable; the rest were unknown since it went with the other part of the photo.

The night turned hazy while I returned to our living room. I decided to check up on Charlie; if he already reached _somewhere_ by now.

I pulled out the phone in my pocket and dialed, tucking it in between my ear and shoulder while preparing the ingredients to my dinner. The line rung twice before Charlie answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad. How's it going? Reached Portland yet?" I asked while slicing my half of the left-over lasagna by the counter in the kitchen.

"No." He answered grumpily. "Traffic's too much of a mess, so I'm staying in this motel near Seattle. Anything good happened to _your_ day?"

"Not _so _much. Everything's the same." I jokingly yawned for effect and he just chuckled. "Oh, if you don't mind, I threw a party and invited strangers from the street a while back. It was tiring but it'll do for the day, although I tried this cigarette, and I thought I tasted cocaine —" I teased some more.

"Well, at least you had fun, kid." He chuckled again. "Hey, I gotta go now. Early day tomorrow if I wanna start moving again."

"Okay, Dad. Bye."

"Bye."

"Oh wait, I almost forgot." For some reason, the photo comes into mind. "I saw this picture back in the basement earlier today…" I started.

"What were you doing in the basement? You never went there." Charlie's tone had a hint of disbelief and shock, and I had to shake my head at my father's doubt for me.

"I was killing time since you wouldn't allow me to run away to someplace warmer." I laughed at my own statement but Charlie stayed silent. "_Anyway_, you mind telling me about a lady with red hair named Renee?"

"R-r-enee?" Charlie was hesitating, and my interest about it only grew.

"Yeah, Renee. Any secret love affairs you want to tell me, Dad? What ever happened to her? She was pretty." I heated the lasagna in the microwave and waited for Charlie's reaction.

"Renee…" was all he said.

"Yes, that's her name." I rolled my eyes and leaned behind the counter, waiting for the food. "I think we already revealed that. Just spit it out, Dad."

"Renee, she…" He had grief all over his tone, and I had to ask why. "It was our second year anniversary in College. We celebrated in this hotel, and just days after…she left."

Oh. That's why.

"What happened? Why did she leave?"

"She didn't say. Nobody knew. Not even a note, or a message. Nothing." He was on the verge of breaking, his tone already secluded. "I tried looking for her, but her friends told me not to." He paused and took a deep breath. "Later on, they passed by and told me she passed away. They gave me her journal for insight, but I never read it." There was stinging going on around my eyes that I realized I was about to cry. The silent tears rolled down my cheek and the microwave _beeped_.

"Aw, Dad…I'm, real sorry." I wiped the tears away and pushed the button of the machine to retrieve my dinner.

"Yeah, me too." He cleared his throat and abruptly changed his tone. "I seriously have to sleep now. I know it's not that late, but…I'll see you soon. I love you, Bells. Night."

"Night, Dad. Love you too."

I ate my dinner in silence and headed towards the bedroom for the night. I lay in bed and I couldn't stop thinking about Renee and Charlie. But…if Renee lived and stayed happily with Charlie, he probably wouldn't believe the need to adopt so he wouldn't feel lonely. They would probably conceive their own child.

My dreams were filled of blunt blackness.

I was awoken by the sound of the phone. I automatically threw the pillow over my head, and peeked through the covers to see what time it was.

The phone kept ringing and I knew I couldn't ignore it, it probably might be an emergency or Charlie calling in.

I groaned while sitting up and stalked toward my bedroom table. The phone was still irritatingly ringing and I snatched it away.

"WHAT?" I practically growled into the phone. Only my closest friends and family knew I was _not_ a morning person.

"Yes, Hello? Is this Miss Isabella Swan?" An unfamiliar voice answered. He was evidently taken back at my tone. I changed my approach towards the voice and asked what he wanted.

"This is the police department. We're sorry to inform you this; but…you're father was found in his car…" He trailed off, and I immediately became alert at the mention of Charlie.

"Is he alright? What happened to him?" I was frantic and near to hysterics.

"Miss Swan, He was in a car accident, and was-- mangled by a truck…." I dropped the phone and barely even heard him anymore. My eyes bored into deep space and I struggled to grasp everything.

"_Hello? Miss Swan…?"_

I didn't pick up the phone.

"…_Miss Swan? Please answer. We're terribly sorry."_

I didn't answer.

"_Are you still there? Hello? Miss Swan, please speak up."_

Not even a flinch.

My eyes rolled back and I was unconscious before I even realized it.

* * *

**AN: To those who may have read this before, again, I OWN THE STORY OF THIS FFIC (not the characters) but I merely placed it here, in my first account. :)**


	2. TWO: Escaping the grief forever

**CHAPTER TWO- **ESCAPING THE GRIEF FOREVER

I'm leaving.

I've made up my mind.

Lying around the living room couch for the past three months since Charlie's death wasn't going to help anything. I knew that, of course I knew it, but I didn't do anything about it.

Until now.

I would have to leave. This whole place, the entire town reminds me too much of Charlie. Everything would just hurt more and I need to break away from that reminder. It's not that I would move on _that _fast, but at least I could try. Besides, the only person who was holding me back from moving was Charlie. And since the universe took him away from me; there really was no point now, is there?

The doorbell rang and the only part of me that moved were my eyes, no matter how sore they were from all the late night sobbing and weeping sessions. It rang again, and again, and one more time. I squeezed my eyes tight shut, longing for the noise to disappear. Wishing everything would end, including the fact that Charlie was forever gone…

It was inevitable; because the sound was still echoing through out the whole room. The night was looming too, who would want to visit 'Mourning Bella' at this hour? The whole town could probably clearly hear me for a long time now.

The ringing stopped but was later on replaced by constant frustrating knocks on the door. I took a deep breath and separated the blanket that was draped across my body. I heaved and jerked the tissues and plastic cups, which were previously filled with coffee for the last couple of nights, away while I marched towards the door. There, stood behind the door was a man and a woman. The man was in a uniform which robotically told me that he was a police officer since he had a coat on with a badge by the chest pocket and a gun holster tight around his hip. The woman was carrying a suitcase and her complete facade and expression seemed professional and refined. Her hair was tied firm behind her head, and she was wearing a lawyer-like suit.

"Good Evening Miss Swan, we apologize for the short notice and barging on like this, but we decided to inform you as soon as possible. Even if it is slightly late for now." The woman was the first to speak, and her voice was as composed as her appearance. "This is Officer Walker" She gestured toward the man. "And I'm Daphne Ortega, your father's company's Lawyer. We're here to talk about your family's money and everything that is left for you now."

That one completely caught me off guard. What did she mean by the _family's _money? My eyes shot back and forth the suitcase and the woman, deliberating if she was telling the truth. They could easily have been faking their identities and probably be robbers or psycho paths.

"Miss Swan?" The man said, stealing my attention back. "It was fortunate and truly convenient that your father readied a will just in case of tragedies like these. And, we would want to discuss about that."

Perhaps they weren't criminals; I guess it would be safe to talk to them inside.

"Um. You could come in." I insisted but remembered the mess I've made in the living room and slightly felt uncomfortable. But then I vaguely cared, I just wanted this to get over with.

"Thank you." The woman said, taking the first step through the doorway. The man followed and I took a quick glance outside in the night, peeking if anything interesting was happening in Forks which was visibly impossible, and shut the door close.

They had their backs on me and the woman was scrutinizing the scene before her.

"Sorry, just don't mind the clutter. I wasn't really expecting company…" I quickly paced towards the couch and shoved everything away.

"Well understood, Miss Swan." The man said while I was still stalling.

"Please, call me Bella. _Miss _just makes me feel old." I sniffed once, crossed my arms by my chest and then faced them. They still had their same masks from a while back.

People could only take much seriousness.

"So, what about my father's will?" I started.

"Well, Miss S—Uhm, Bella. You're a legal adult now, and they weren't any relatives that we could track down. We justly struggled to retrieve your files and your father's since you were adopted. That's why we were not that ahead of telling you sooner." The woman answered.

"And like I said, Mr. Swan was prepared and it said on the will that you would have the whole property. The house, his possessions…the money. Basically everything that he owned. It is now all yours." The man added.

My jaw fell slack at his statement. "_Everything?"_ was the clever response I defied back.

"Yes, Miss S—Bella. Everything." The woman confirmed while the man only shrugged and nodded. "The money has already been transferred to your account in the bank. Although, I suggest you could get a job since—well, the source of earning money had…you know…" She added.

"Yeah…I guess I could find one, I just graduated and, I'm free…" My mouth was still open and I was still speculating. Charlie was always a bright man, and I will forever be grateful to have a father, even if not biologically, like him. I'll surely miss him. But this only serves as a sign that I _really_ need to start moving. Why?

I'm using the money that I now own to get the hell out of here. I'm leaving.

"Well, thanks for the information." I retorted fast, ready for them to leave and me to take action.

"Oh, wait." The woman's face lit up. "One more thing…" She laid the case by the table and opened it swiftly. She grabbed something from inside and then pulled her hand out, holding something that appeared to be a pouch of some sort. "This came with the will. And obviously now, it's yours, whatever this is." She handed it to me and I grabbed it quickly to get on with my plan.

I led them back to the door and they left quietly.

First thing's first, _start packing. _

My whole body responded automatically and it acted quicker than my brain. I strode towards my room and practically snatched everything that would come in handy. Not too many clothes, I knew I would be able to buy more in the destination I was going to. My body ran to the bathroom and nearly shoved all the toiletries available.

Since the woman told me that the money was taken care of; that was least of my problems now.

I ended up bringing three medium-sized bags and another one which was small enough for all the important things to stuff in. It was honestly late, around three in the morning, but I _truly _wanted to escape from here right away.

I ran back into the living room, the bags were on my back and on my hand, leaving only one free hand to take hold of the phone. As I dialed to call for a cab, I quickly talked into the phone and hung up, heading towards the front porch and waited for the car. The furniture and the rest of the stuff were left inside the house, but I honestly couldn't care less about it. I would probably just send someone to bring it to where I was going.

The cab came in minutes and I hastily threw the bags on the trunk and sat at the back seat, nearly yelling the directions to the driver and giving him the money early.

He directly reversed the vehicle and started straight to the airport's direction. It was past midnight, so there weren't any intense traffic. Since I was clearly hurrying, and all I could do was fidget around anxiously to get to the airport.

We finally arrived and the driver popped the trunk open. I dove through the open space and yanked my bags away, slamming the lid close and running towards the entrance of the airport. I spotted the stall to buy the tickets and luckily, no one was there in line.

The man that worked behind the stall seemed asleep. I had to tap the glass countless times to catch his attention. He finally sat up and I was getting intolerant at every second that passed by. I could _not_ take anymore of the 'Forks, Washington' living.

"Where to?" His lifeless tone asked.

"One first class ticket to California, please." My rapid words responded back.

"The next flight is slightly late…" He hesitated, taking in my hurried look and probably doubting me.

"Look, I really don't care. What time is the next flight?" I asked impatiently.

"Uhm…7 O'clock"

"What?!" I fell into shock, almost out crying at his face. But my senses knew better and instantaneously came back and I realized that it wasn't that bad. "Oh, fine…I'll take it."

"Okay…"

I paid my money and tucked the ticket firmly in my jacket. There was still three hours left for me to spend my time here in Washington, but I truthfully couldn't wait to get into a warm, bright place like L.A.

The waiting area for the flight to California wasn't even nearly half full, doubtless only twenty people were in there.

I placed my bags to one of the chairs but I couldn't seem to calm down. Instead, I paced around, but my mind was somewhere else, wandering around the midst of possibilities of what I would do with my life when I get to California, but I was abruptly stopped when something hard practically knocked me over.

"Ow…"

"God, I'm so sorry…Here, let me help you."

My hand automatically shot up to my head, but someone grabbed my arms, making me stand up. I lifted my head to see a man with wavy blond hair and a striking rueful smile.

"I'm terribly sorry; I should be more alert to where I was going." He apologized again.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." I tried to raise my lip to form even the smallest smirk when I realized who he was. "Dr. Carlisle?"

"Ah, yes. Well, that's my name…" He laughed, but I was simply stunned to see him again. Charlie was great friends, maybe even best friends, with this wonderful man and I haven't seen him in years.

"Hold on, are you…?" He innocently asked. I wasn't offended, since I knew I probably looked different to anyone who hasn't observed my great physical development in my four years of college. And last time we conversed, it was our high school graduation party and Charlie and he were the chaperones.

"It's me. Bella! Bella Swan…" He seemed confused at first then his entire expression turned…rather glum. All I expected from him was recognition and maybe another smile, but next thing I felt, was that I was caught in a bone-crushing trap.

"Oh, Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella..." He cooed in my ear. His voice on the verge of cracking, but my mouth hung open, and I literally didn't know what was going on. His hug didn't seem too comforting, but at least he knew me.

"I'm absolutely sorry about Charlie…I tried contacting you, but these busy nights in the hospital…" He let go of me but held me by the shoulders, staring at my eyes.

Oh yes, Charlie. Right. He was friends with Charlie, so definitely he would know what happened.

For some reason, my sight shifted to a blur and I felt a sensation painful as stinging in my eyes.

"Right…Charlie." It was barely audible, and his arms were wrapped around my body once again.

"What are you doing here in the airport at four in the morning?" He checked his watch and then eyed me suspiciously. "Are you planning to go to California?"

I didn't know what to react to that. If I should tell him about my escape plan or lie to him. But lying wouldn't help _anyone_, and he ought to know anyway.

"Actually, I'm more on _fleeing_ to California, Carlisle." I admitted, looking only at the pattern on the floor.

"Oh…I understand. Wanting to get away from the memories, huh?" His hands were still on my shoulders, but now stroking me, comforting. Thoughtful.

"Exactly. I didn't really expect for you to understand."

"Bella…when Esme, my wife, passed away from serious conditions and untreatable diseases, no one was there to console me and cope with me. Except for Charlie, he truly was a great man." He had the depressed appearance on his face again, and this time, I was the one who wanted to hug him, but thought better of it, because again, I was clueless to where he was going with this.

"I wouldn't want the same thing to happen to the daughter of my best friend."

"I am grieving, Carlisle, but I guess this trip would do a lot of good for me. I could get a job, find a masters maybe and…I'll just figure things out when I get there."

"Alright. But, do you have a place to stay?" There was a twinkle in his eye that confused me even more. Something that looked like…hope? What was this man up to?

Sure, he caught me. I hadn't planned out anything about any place; I was too much in a hurry, clearly.

"Uhh---No. But I could always get a hotel in California and look for a new place from then." I shrugged, and falsely grinned at him.

"Hotels in California are always a mess, believe me. And there's no time to buy an apartment, please Bella, I have an extra place, our beach house. You could stay there as long as you may please." I was shocked at his offer, but of course I wasn't taking this. It was my problem and although Carlisle was being a great gentleman, this was just sweet of him but…

Well, I couldn't really find a reasonable excuse.

"Carlisle. Thanks, but no thanks. It's too much of a hassle and I think I'm actually interfering." I attempted on using my best convincing and persuasive tone, but the odds of him buying it was low.

"That's ridiculous, Bella. Take the beach house, and take a break for a moment. You probably just finished College, and you would want a break. After all, it's summer." He beamed at that, apparently hoping for me to accept the offer.

My mind hasn't made up any answers yet. I needed a place, yes, but taking Carlisle's? Well…I don't know.

"At least stay in the beach house until you find a place of your own…?" He tried offering again. He could perhaps feel that I wouldn't accept it.

"Carlisle, I would love to stay on the beach house for a moment but—"

"Wonderful!" He interrupted me before I even cleared out my point! Oh great, the old _interrupt-right-after-she-says-something-about-accepting-it __­_trick. This would just make me look shameless and I would feel guilty now…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dad! Did I just hear this correctly? What are you trying to do?" Another voice came behind Carlisle, and I was positive I've heard it before. Smooth, deep, and a luring tone. Where _had_ I heard this? "She's not taking anything! _I'm_ using the beach house the whole time I'm in California, remember?" He was behind Carlisle now, but he was facing me, his hands on his pockets and evidently acting nonchalant. A grin was wide-spread across his face but he was talking through his gritted teeth. Perhaps thinking that I wouldn't hear what he was saying.

Carlisle laughed and held one finger up and turned around to face the guy.

"Son, change of plans." He said through his smiling teeth too. "Don't you remember Bella? You know, _Charlie's_ daughter?"

What is happening? Don't they think that I could hear everything they were discussing about? That was it. I'm surely not taking the house anymore.

"Carlisle." I loudly said more than necessary, stealing not only his attention but the bronze haired, green eyed, crooked smiled guy as well. "I'm sorry, but it seems that I'm prying. I'll just get my own place, thanks." I shyly smiled and _tried_ to walk away, but Carlisle obviously followed me and held my wrist tightly.

"No, Bella. You are staying. Don't mind my son, he's…light headed right now." I heard an audible snicker from the familiar looking son of Carlisle's and saw that he rolled his eyes, but I couldn't place a finger to who he was. He was attractive, sure, but he obviously already appeared to be obnoxious and egotistical, like any other frat boy, definitely.

"I'm not light-headed, father. Stop lying. She's not staying there. _You're_ not staying at the beach house." Little Mr. Frat boy took a step forward and narrowed his eyes, his gaze on me. No longer hiding what he wanted to say through his clenched jaw.

Carlisle took a deep breath and continued ignoring him. He gave me a little smirk and subtlety hit this guy with his elbow. Frat boy slightly jerked, but kept his stance.

"Bella, you know _Edward_ from high school." He introduced us. Mr. Frat dude rubbed his ribs and shot a warning glance towards his father but then looked at me again.

"Hello, _Bella_. Nice to see you again."

There was nothing pleasing about the way he said my name. It was filled with venom. And I most certainly did not like him in any other way.

* * *

**AN: I'm gonna post the next chapter soon if I see that this one's actually progressing. :) So yeah, Review guys! Thanks! :D**


End file.
